


Together

by KFlynn



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gladers in paradise, Newt is healed, Newt survives, Secret Santa, Teresa still dies, all together - Freeform, newt gets to be happy, they reached Newt in time, tmrss18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: "Newt gets to be happy " - that is what my giftee wished for, and I wrote a story about Newt who doesn't die during that terrible scene in the third movie, but instead survives, gets healed and travels to paradise with all the other Gladers.+++“We’ll always be together!”, Minho added before Thomas even had the chance to actually say anything as he loosened the embrace and first stared at Newt, then at the other two Gladers.His lips stretched into a smile.“Always!”





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodyxinspiredxnewt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bloodyxinspiredxnewt).



> Thanks to Mel for being my amazing beta! All mistakes that are still inside are purely mine!
> 
> This story is for bloodyxinspiredxnewt and I really hope you like it! Also a big thanks to the organisers of this Secret Santa - you're amazing!

The world around them was burning. The buildings looked like torches, the fire climbing up their glass walls, shattering their very substance as the thundering from the shots and screams slowly died out.

The sky ahead was dark, no stars could be seen that shone their soft light down. Nothing but blackness, sometimes briefly illuminated by fire cascading higher. But then everything returned to what it was – a black void.

Black as the eyes that stared up, still as the sky above, not moving or blinking. 

The ears did not hear the approaching steps, did not feel the wet teardrops sliding down his face. It weren’t his tears, it weren’t his steps, it wasn’t his sob that wrecked the silence, nor his fists that touched his hair, his cheeks, and his clothes.  
His eyes didn’t see how Thomas stumbled away, how the others fell to their knees or looked away. He didn’t see what happened around him.

“Newt….”, Minho’s soft voice disturbed the silence again as he leaned down, touching the other Glader’s forehead with his own, fighting the tears that nonetheless slid out and mixed with the ones that Thomas had left there. Mixed with the blood and the blackness that stared right back at him.

His hands were on Newt’s cheek, on his shirt, on this throat.

And then suddenly Minho’s eyes widened and he sat up abruptly.

“He’s alive!”

Gally’s head shot up, and he stared. He stared at the Runner reaching for the blade, at the not moving body on the ground. And then he moved.

He reached for the serum, took it from Brenda’s hand and rushed forward. “Don’t touch the blade! Don’t!”, was all he screamed before he slid down and rammed the serum into Newt’s throat, staring at the black eyes, staring, seeking.

Could it be true?

Minho’s fingers hovered over the blade and his body shook with a sob as he looked at Newt’s skin, at the black vines that slowly receded, that gave way to pale skin.

And then Newt’s eyes widened and he breathed in.

“Ah..!”

“D-don’t move!” Gally was right there, checking him for any other injuries as the black eyes slowly cleared and he looked around, frantically searching for something, anything, and then stopped right at Minho’s face. 

A face that was filled with so many emotions that it was difficult to name every single one of them. “Damn Shank…”, the Runner just mumbled, kneeling right next to Newt, never taking his eyes off him, barely even blinking. As if this image in front of him would waver and then disappear if he dared to close his eyes for too long.

Newt showed a grimace. “You just bought some time, though… this will all happen again…”, he mumbled, but then stopped as he saw Brenda shaking her head as she approached slowly. “For now…. For now maybe! But she said that Thomas’ blood is the cure. There is a chance if we all pull this off!”

Her voice sounded strained, like she had to push herself forward or she might succumb to her doubts. But nonetheless Newt nodded.

“Where is Thomas…?”, he asked, his voice quiet and rough. 

“He went to them…”, Gally answered as he brought one hand underneath Newt’s head. “Can you try to sit up? Slowly. You don’t seem to have any more injuries -“

“But the knife!” Minho interjected, tensing.

“I suggest we get him to the Berg with the knife. We have nothing here to take care of this wound, and you don’t want him to bleed to death, do you?”

The silent ‘no’ was almost lost as the sounds around them picked up again. But then Minho was back on his feet and helped Gally to get Newt onto his feet, both holding the other Glader as he slowly put one foot in front of the other.

“You are all crazy!”, Brenda exclaimed, but then she turned, grabbed the gun lying on the ground and walked in front of them, ready to defend them if anyone should dare to come their way!

+++

The light and the darkness turned to a strange mix in front of Newt’s eyes. He saw the flames, saw people running past, vaguely heard Brenda screaming. He felt Gally’s and Minho’s hands on his body, dragging him forward.

He saw the ground, his feet barely cooperating yet, and he saw the tip of the knife he had forced inside with Thomas’ help. Thomas…

Newt raised his head and looked ahead, spotted the Berg and more screaming people, a very pale Fry among them. But they all reached for him and dragged him inside, placed him on the floor before he felt cold hands ripping his shirt apart, warmer hands holding his head, and hands he didn’t know on himself who began to reach for the knife.

The Glader let out a loud groan as the darkness dared to overtake him. He vaguely heard someone complaining that they didn’t have anything to knock him out, nor something to properly keep the wound clean.

Then more voices, urging someone else on.

It all turned to a mumbled mess as he forced his eyes open. It took a while until his vision cleared properly and he could see Minho behind him, holding him. Fry was at his side, cutting open the remaining fabric of his clothes. Jorge was there, shaking his head as he placed water next to Newt’s head.

“Hey Shank…!”, Minho’s soft voice reached his ears and made him look up further. “We will take out the knife now and take care of the wound. Should I knock you out by hand, or…?”

Newt’s answer was a grimace. Then a nod. “Do it. I can take it.”

+++++

“It’s so good that you found these bandages, Fry!” Gally said with a smile and patted the cook on the back who just grinned back and gave them a thumbs up.

“We have to find Tommy…”, Newt said, sitting on the side, his upper body bandaged, his trousers and shoes full of dirt and dried blood. His face looked pale, the hair stuck to his face, in which his eyes burned with passion. 

The black lines had receded, but his left arm was still filled with them, a constant reminder of the clock still ticking. Everyone saw it, everyone knew it. Vince had told them that none of the infected could join them in paradise, which meant leaving Newt behind if they couldn’t heal him.

Brenda had insisted that Thomas would be able to. That he could heal him just as he had healed her. It would work.

Fry’s eyes were full of hope and dedication as he nodded and headed to the back, slowly closing the back door of the Berg. “He went right to WCKD, let’s fly there and see if we can find him.”

“The city is burning! It’s almost a miracle that we managed to find you at all, finding Thomas will be-“, Vince interjected, but was quickly met with stares by all of them.

“We’re not going to leave Thomas behind! He risked it all to save me! And I won’t leave him in this hellhole if there is even a tiny chance to save him!”, Minho stated, his hands balled to fists. “And if you don’t wanna do this, then we’ll just kidnap the Berg and do it nonetheless!”

Jorge sat down in the pilot seat, but glanced back with a smile. “Everyone ready?”

And every single one nodded. Even Vince.

+++++

“This is it!”, Minho shouted, pointing at the building right in front of them. “That’s where I was kept. And that’s where he must be!”

Newt sat next to him, teeth clenched, every muscle in his body tense as he looked ahead. 

“It’s under heavy attack…”, Gally muttered, but he also was right behind them, looking. Suddenly his eyes widened and he pointed to an area right on top. “There! There is someone! Can you see this?”

“Can you get closer?”, Minho almost shouted, leaning forward to see more.

“I’ll try my best.” Was Jorge’s answer as he turned the Berg to the side and closer.

“It’s Thomas!” Brenda shouted and instantly ran to the back, Fry right behind her. “And Teresa…”, Minho added with a wry grin. He placed a hand on Newt’s shoulder. “We will save him. And you. Trust me.”

Newt could barely hold back a laugh. He didn’t know if it was because he really trusted in Minho and wanted to believe this, or if had already given up and was amused by the others refusing to do so. He had accepted his Death weeks ago. But now, being alive, sitting here, being met with all this determination, he couldn’t help but feel a flicker of hope inside of him.

“Get closer!!!”, Brenda screamed as he opened the back door and they all were instantly met with the heat of the burning building. Suddenly they could hear them all again – the screams, the shots, and the city crumbling.

“Come on! Jump!”

Newt breathed in deeply, and then pushed himself up. He walked to the back, one arm on the side of the ship, holding himself up.

And then he could see it: fire. Fire everywhere.

And then Teresa, Thomas. Thomas holding his side, barely being able to stand.

“TOMMY!”

He shouted the name as he pushed himself closer and closer to the open door. Thomas’ head went up and he looked around, until he finally found his face. His lips stretched into a smile although it looked more like he didn’t believe any of this. As if he was seeing a dream.

As if he was dying.

“THOMAS!”

By now they were all screaming, stretching out their hands. The Berg moved away a bit, and Jorge cursed before he flew closer. “I can’t stay here for long!”

“Just a bit longer!”, Newt shot back, but then his gaze returned to the front. He focused on Thomas’ face, on his eyes, on how the fire illuminated him from the back. Thomas was like fire. He burned brightly and went on and on, regardless of what stood in his way. He wasn’t soft about it, he wasn’t gentle. He was fierce and lively.

Newt still remembered the hopelessness he had felt inside the Glade. He vividly remembered how he had walked into the maze, only to end it all then and there. And he recalled the pain, and Minho’s whispered promises. Now he was here. Here and alive. He had followed Thomas everywhere and he would never stop doing so. As long as his legs carried him, he would go on and fight at his side.

He reached out with his right arm, face twisting painfully as he held himself upright with the left.

And then he felt it. He felt Thomas’ skin under his, and together with the others, he dragged him in until the body collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. There was blood everywhere and Newt quickly spotted the gun wound, glancing over to Gally, who nodded with a frown. 

“Newt…”

A soft voice made him look down and show a smile. “Hey, Tommy…”, he whispered back. “We need to treat your wound, okay?”

“N… No. Here… take this…!”

“Tommy, this can wait… let us first…”

“No!” Thomas’ breathing was almost ragged as he pushed the blue vial into Newt’s hands. “Use it. Now. Please…”

Newt grit his teeth, but accepted the little glass vial from the other Glader’s hands and nodded. Then he placed it on his arm, but took care to always look at him. “See… ? See, I’m using it.” He pushed it down and hissed silently as the blue liquid disappeared into his body, leaving the area with a cold and stingy feeling.

“Y…yeah….”

Suddenly they all looked up and Brenda held her hands in front of her mouth, eyes wide. Fry tensed and looked away.

Away from Teresa. Teresa, falling into the flames. She did not scream, she only looked up at them as she fell.

And then she was gone.

“Thomas!”

Another shout brought Newt’s attention back to the Runner lying right in front of him. Jorge began to steer the Berg away from the fire that etched closer and closer.

And Thomas?

His eyes rolled up and his entire form slumped down.

“THOMAS!!”

++++

The sunlight that broke through the clouds was different from everything Newt ever recalled. 

It didn't remind him of the hot and dry Scorch, where the heat had taken away any semblance of humidity from the air, but it also didn't feel like the strangely artificial airflow he remembered from the maze. 

No, instead he found himself soaking up the rays of the sun, surrounded by friends. He still didn’t feel too close to all the other children the others had rescued, but he felt sheltered among the Gladers. And together they had made it to the boat, had spent countless days and nights on the wide expanse of the sheer endless ocean. 

There had been a time where everything's felt like time was standing still, like they weren't even moving across the motionless water, but Vince promised him they were going at top speed. Top speed that would bring them to the save haven. A haven where they would all be free and where no one would ever find them. It sometimes sounded like a strange dream, but with the nods and smiled of the other Gladers, he slowly began to believe in it as well. Maybe this could be their paradise, maybe this could be a place where they would all calm down and call the terrors of fire and experiments nothing but a faint memory.

All the time they had been waiting for Thomas to wake up. Thomas who was in his room now, hidden away from the world. Healing. 

Reaching the island had felt like the most surreal experience of his journey so far. It didn't feel real - warm sand and white shores, laughing children and adults alike. Bonfires to celebrate their arrival. Huts in the sand. Healing. 

The serum Thomas had forced him to take had done its magic, stripping all hints of black veins from Newt's body. And here he was, his knees bracketed between Minho and Gally, sitting on a log like he would back in the Glade, still breathing.

His breath was calm and deep and he had to admit to himself that he didn't feel bad. Fry's food was a good as ever - maybe a bit stranger due to the food they found here on the island; among it things they had never seen, animals they had never tasted before. Sometimes Vince helped them with knowledge of the world they all didn't possess anymore.

Maybe they had once. Before their memories had been wiped.

Newt usually didn't think a lot about this. He didn't mourn his lost memories, he barely wondered if he would be a different person if he still had them.

All that mattered was the here and now. 

And the here was filled with warm, with water, with waves crashing against the sand. And slowly it was filled with smiles.

Such as Minho's smile as he carefully touched his arm. "It's really all gone...", he whispered.

Newt followed his gaze, moving his fingers a little. The flare was gone, outwards and inwards; the red sheen that had been on everything he looked at was gone entirely. So was the fever, the painful, wheezing coughs, the insanity clawing at the very back of his mind. 

He could think clearly. 

He could feel. 

Gally elbowed him almost playfully. "Ever seen him that happy about something?" he asked across Newt's head, pointing at him as he did so. Newt smirked to himself as he saw Minho shake his head. 

Yeah, maybe they were right - he was happy about having another chance at a proper life. 

"Thomas!", Minho suddenly shouted, and before Newt could properly register the figure that slowly approached them, the Runner was already up and back to what he knew best - running.

Right before he reached Thomas, Minho slowed down and then hugged him fiercely. 

Gally smiled and got up as well, offering Newt a hand who accepted it with a slight snort. It would take a while before his body would be back to the state it had been before. He had a lot to eat and maybe train - at least as much as his foot allowed it.  
So he approached Thomas slowly, a happy smile on his face that didn't falter when Gally hugged their leader too, nor when these brown eyes turned to him and widened.

"...so... it wasn't a dream...?"

Seeing Thomas up close - the dark bags under his eyes, the almost haggard appearance and the dishevelled hair - made Newt's stomach flip strangely. But he didn't focus on it, instead took half a step forward, eyes on Thomas' own. 

"You're apparently not getting rid of me, Tommy," he said quietly, before opening his arms and pulling Thomas into a strong, decisive embrace. 

He could feel his own fluttering heartbeat next to Thomas' as he buried his nose in his shoulder, breathing in the scent of blood and antiseptic that clung to him from his time of bedrest, but also the underlying note of something uniquely him.

Thomas hugged him back, far more careful, as if he feared to break the illusion in front of him. But once his arms were around Newt, he let out a sound akin to a sob and pulled him in. Minho patted Thomas on his back and let out a laugh and even Gally joined in, filling the air with a sound of happiness.

“We’ll always be together!”, Minho added before Thomas even had the chance to actually say anything as he loosened the embrace and first stared at Newt, then at the other two Gladers. 

His lips stretched into a smile.

“Always!”


End file.
